Amor de colegio
by Sudeleche cullen
Summary: Edward, el típico chico nerd, Bella un fem-fatale con caracter de hombre, y muchas zorritas atras de su chico...¿Jasper?
1. ¿Nos presentamos? Bella's POV

Todo lo que reconozcan no es mio...Perdón no se me ocurria titulo, Amor de Colegio es de Josenid

**_Amor de Colegio..._**

− Bella. − Me llamó mi hermanita, entrando a mi cuarto − déjame ¿si, si, si?

− ¿Que quieres Alice? − pregunté con cansancio, ya sabia lo que quería "juguemos a al barbie Bella" y yo como buena hermana mayor, por cuatro años, que soy dejaba que hiciera conmigo lo que hiciera, sin doble sentido. Yo soy así, tengo 16 años, la chica que parece "buenita" pero mis contestaciones dejan mudos a todos, muchos dicen que soy marimacho*, que por fuera soy femenina y adentro tengo un macho men*

− Déjame hacerte otro cambio llegó la nueva temporada en…

− No, Alice, ya me cansé de tus cambios − le corté

− Entonces déjame comprarte la ropa, mañana iré al shopping y te compraré algo

− Si, esta bien, está bien − La corté rápido ya que tenia que ir a la escuela, voy a la secundaria de Forks, y ella también (pero como ella iba a la primaria, entraba más tarde)

− Hijas a la escuela! − gritó Charlie, nuestro padre, desde la planta de abajo…

Íbamos escuchando Wake me up inside de evanescense & linkin park. Las dos nos miramos y comenzamos a cantar, después pasaron un remix de paramore y linkin park (está demás decir que somos fan de linkin park) crush crush crush. Cuando llegamos a mi escuela, no nos habíamos enterado y seguíamos cantando. Al bajar del auto todos me miraban como loca.

Era mi primer día en la escuela, nosotros veníamos desde Port Angeles, por ende, aquí no conocíamos a nadie más que a nuestros amigos de toda la vida de La Push, pero Jacob no venia a mi escuela, ellos tenían instituto en la reserva.

Entré al aula de Matemática, la amada asignatura, todos voltearon a verme. Muchos cuchicheaban otros silbaban, pero realmente no creo que fueran dirigidos a mi, unos, muy pocos, ni si quiera querían darme importancia. Se los agradecí internamente.

Me senté junto a un chico con un pelo rubio, era lindo. Tenía muy lindas facciones. Si ya se lo que pensarán "una chica, mal pensada, con horrible vocabulario no tiene tal lenguaje" pero que quieren que les diga…Soy adicta a los libros de época, ya, lo acepté.

El chico rubio me miró de arriba a bajo, él había sido unos de los chicos que casi ni me habían prestado atención.

− Hola, soy Jasper ¿tú eres? − dijo con su voz pasiva

Me gustaba mucho ese chico, no era como los demás. O si lo era no lo demostraba

− Soy Isabella, pero puedes decirme Bella

− Mucho gusto en conocerte Bella, ¿eres nueva? −

− Si, no conozco a nadie más que a Jacob y los de la Push, realmente me siento sola. Tengo a mi hermana menor y la adoro, no se mal entienda, pero es que ella no viene a la secundaria y aquí es raro sin su hiperactividad.

− Te entiendo yo tengo una hermana también, pero va a unos grados mayores, está por entrar a la universidad, y ella con su novio me tienen cansados, pero aprovecho cuando está en casa y Emmett no está y hablo con ella, allí es donde me doy cuenta cuanto la extraño − esperen dijo Emmett?

− ¿Perdona Emmett acabas de decir?

− Si, ¿por qué? ¿Lo conoces?

− ¿Emmet Cullen? ¿El mismo Emmet al que en la fiesta de Port Angeles se le cayeron los pantalones cuando estaba cantando karaoke?

− Espera…no me digas que…¡con razón Rose no me quiso contestar como fue la fiesta!− Entonces empezamos a reírnos hasta que llegó la profe. Parecía medio asquerosa, pero igual yo no tenía razones para odiarla, como la mayoría de los alumnos.

− ¿Ahora que clase tienes? − Me preguntó Jasper

− Historia, con el profesor…Néstor Deltin − hice una mueca, nunca se me dio bien esa materia.

− yo también! − dijo agarrándome la mano − ¿Vamos?

− ok, pero me vas a ayudar ¿cierto?, no se me da muy bien Historia

− ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si no lo hiciera? − y me sonrió como nunca, me gustó mucho que usara la palabra "amigo", por fin, en mucho tiempo, sentía que tenia un amigo. No es que en Port Ángeles no tuviera, pero más que nada me sentía usada. Yo era la típica chica 10, la traga*. Nadie me hablaba hasta que necesitaban ayuda en una prueba o la tarea que mandaban los profesores. Cuando decían "al final de la hora me entregan la tarea que les mandé", instantáneamente TODOS eran amigos míos.

Cuando llegamos al aula, nos dimos cuenta que los bancos eran de a tres, ahora nos tendríamos que sentarnos con un extraño. Nos sentamos delante de todo junto a un chico de pelo con color extraño, entre anaranjado y marrón, cobrizo, sí es color cobre. Al entrar nos miró, primero a mí, me miró demasiado y ya me estaba poniendo incomoda. Cuando Jasper se puso delante de mí, él lo miró con un odio tremendo que no pude descifrar. Era un chico lindo, solo que no sabía sacar provecho de su hermosura, tenía unos anteojos enormes, braquets y camisa. Yo no lo definiría como el chico popular.

Nos sentamos en este orden: el chico de pelo cobrizo a la izquierda, yo en el medio y Jasper a la derecha. Al sentarnos el chico me habló

− Hola soy Edward Cullen ¿Cuál es tu nombre? − me dijo con una voz aterciopelada que me derritió.

− S-so-soy Isabella, p-pero puedes de-decir-decirme B-Bel-Bella − tartamudeé como una estúpida y me sonrojé. Jasper me miró significativamente levantando una ceja.

− Hola Edward, ¿Cómo estás? − Dijo Jasper muy cortésmente

− Bien, Jasper ¿y tú? − Dijo Edward con voz dura.

− Bien, veo que ya notaste a Bella − otra vez el Jasper cortés

− Si, Jasper, nos acabamos de presentar − Dijo Edward entre dientes.

En ese momento entró el profesor. La clase pasó aburrida. El profesor nos dio un trabajo practico de a tres, como solo conocía a Jasper y Edward ellos se ofrecieron a hacerlo conmigo

− ¿ahora que tienes, Bella? − preguntaron los dos a coro. Se miraron con odio y luego volvieron la vista a mi. Me sonrojé

− Literatura con… Anahí Llanos − mi sonrisa no se pudo ensanchar más al leer la materia.

− Mm…tengo…Geografía con Maria Lujan Miranda − Dijo Jasper suspirando, parecía como si no le gustara esa materia. Y la cara de frustración lo decía todo

− Yo también tengo literatura con la profesora Llanos, Bella − Dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa y miró a Jasper con aires de grandeza.

− Bueno, nos vemos − dijo Jasper y se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla, pero yo lo abrasé y le di el besito. Escuché como Edward gruñía

− Adiós Jasper − Dije mientras me iba y lo saludaba con la mano

− Nos vemos en el almuerzo linda − Gritó y yo me sonrojé a mas no poder.

− Bueno Bella, ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de ti?

− Ok, pero tengo la mala costumbre de hablar mucho, así que si empiezo a decir estupideces cállame

− no te preocupes que lo haré − dijo él intentando esconder la risa

− Bueno yo vengo de Port Angeles, tengo una hermana más chica que yo, cuatro años para ser especifica, mí padre es Charlie, el jefe de policía − al decir esto último tragó pesado − y mi madre es René Dwyer, una famosa arquitecta en Nueva York. Mi padre no está casi nunca y mi madre se va por viajes de negocios. Estamos la mayor parte del tiempo Alice y yo solas. Ella ya averiguó que colectivo debíamos tomar cada una para llegar a casa, sanas y salvas. Es un pequeño demonio. Jamás se queda quieta… − puso un dedo en mi boca, obviamente para que me callara.

− Ya llegamos, vamos que la profesora está a punto de entrar

Entramos justo delante de la profesora, parecía un poco loca, era muy divertida. Al entrar tiraba besos y contaba anécdotas graciosas.

− Bueno chicos ahora tendrán que leer Cumbres Borrascosas para la semana que viene − Gracias a Dios esa novela ya me la había leído y no tendrían nada para hacer en literatura − No se quejen se que el profesor Padovani, del año pasado les daba para leer cinco cuentos en tres meses. Pero ahora están en cuarto año, no se les considera nada. − dijo viendo que todos empezaban a quejarse. Dicho esto último toco el timbre del almuerzo y ella salió del aula para el baño corriendo, al parecer estaba apurada.

Caminamos hasta el comedor pero en el camino nos encontramos a alguien, una chica que más que pollera parecía que tenía puesto un cinturón y una blusa que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Junto con ella estaba lo que debería ser el club de los populares o algo así

− Hola chica nueva − dijo esa voz irritantemente nasal − tu nombre es Isabella ¿cierto?

− Bella − la corregí

− Bueno, te he visto y si te soy sincera deberías no juntarte con "ellos" − lo último lo dijo como si hablara de cucarachas − podrías estar con nosotros, que gratamente te recibiríamos. − Con ella estaban muchos de los chicos que en la primera clase me silbaron. Y el que me gritó de todo la estaba agarrando de la cintura a la zorra esa. Todos me miraban como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Me daban asco.

Abrí la boca para contestar pero alguien me interrumpió…


	2. Celos y Epifanias Edward's POV

**Edward's pov**

Hoy fue un día extraño, con la chica nueva. Parecía muy allegada a Jasper, el hermano de la novia de mi hermano, me preguntaba si eran novios o algo, Parecía que se llevaban por años. Hasta donde yo sabia era nueva, el año pasado no estaba con nosotros. Era la única nueva. Si te soy sincero me dio un poco de miedo cuando dijo que su padre era el jefe de policía.

**Háblale tonto**

Y vos quien sos? Ok, encima de estúpido, loco

**Soy tu conciencia ¡estúpido!**

Tanto tiempo solo y ahora se te ocurre aparecer…dejáme de romper las pelotas** [1]**

**Tarado…Te dejé en paz porque no me necesitabas, ahora por primera vez en mucho tiempo necesitas de mí**

Jajaja…por qué no dejas que solucione mis problemas yo, en vez de hablarme y por mi lucha interna contigo no pueda parecer "normal" frente a Bella

**Si ni siquiera ella es normal, fíjate viste como una fem-fatal, pero si prestaste atención es una MARIMACHO [2] es más hombre que mujer, mal pensada y de horrible lenguaje**

No te escucho, no te escucho soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado, espera, ¿por que no te vas de viaje y me dejas en paz?

**Ok, ok…te dejo en paz, pero después no me pidas nada… me voy de viaje a la Argentina, que se juega el súper clásico Boca-River* y quiero ver si gana mi equipo**

Bueno, avisame si gana River ¡que te acompaño a festejar!

**Listo…eres un capo [3]…**

Después de mi lucha interna volví a la realidad, estaba en literatura con Bella, me fijé en ella y mi conciencia tenía razón, parecía una fem-fatal. De repente me pasa una cartita:

_**Gracias, si no fuera por ti y Jasper hoy no tendría amigos, aparte tenemos que hacer el trabajo de historia juntos. Entonces ¿te parece si vienes a mi casa a hacerlo? Sin doble sentido**_

Su caligrafía dejaba mucho que desear, pero quien soy yo para juzgar a alguien, por lo que simplemente me abstuve a contestar:

_Si, pásame la dirección, veo si voy hoy. PD: no seas mal pensada, se me da que no eres tan femenina como pareces._

Se lo pasé, rió y volvió a escribir con toda rapidez.

_**Es en camino a la push a una cuadra de N**__**ewton's**____**supermarket**__**.Junto al kiosco Marie. PD: no soy femenina y si no fuera por mi hermanita jamás usaría una pollera, pero como vez a ella le gusta jugar a la barbie Bella y si no me pongo lo que dice me mata. Sin doble sentido**_

Era graciosa, me gustaba. No era como las zorritas de aquí.

_Deja al doble sentido en paz, él no tiene la culpa de que vos seas mal pensada. ¿A que hora paso por tu casa?_

_**A la salida, si quieres puedes venir directamente conmigo… ¿Tienes celular, para avisar a tu familia?**_

_Sí, en el almuerzo llamo a mi mamá y le aviso…PD: prestemos atención a la profesora que nos va a descubrir._

Rió e hizo lo que le dije.

Salimos del aula, para ir al comedor (buffet) cuando una voz nos interrumpió

− Hola chica nueva − dijo esa voz irritantemente nasal − tu nombre es Isabella ¿cierto?

− Bella − la corrigió

− Bueno, te he visto y si te soy sincera deberías no juntarte con "ellos" − dijo refiriéndose a mi y Jasper, porque él no había querido ser su novio − podrías estar con nosotros, que gratamente te recibiríamos. − Con ella estaban muchos de los chicos que en la primera clase me silbaron. Todos la miraban como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Me daba rabia,

Abrió la boca para contestar pero la interrumpí

− Tanya, tanto te molesta que alguien nos prefiera a nosotros, no tengo amigos. Me dejaste sin uno, pero ahora que encontré a alguien que me quiere, a alguien que le caigo bien, también me la vas a quitar… en todo caso. ¿Crees que Bella querría estar con alguien como vos? ¿No crees que ya me hiciste mucho daño como para no dejarme tener UN amigo? − Bella me tomó de la mano y salimos corriendo de allí. Se lo agradecí internamente. No tenía ganas de pelearme con mi ex novia…Eso fue hace mucho pero todavía sigue doliendo…

− ¿Quieres hablar de ello? − menee la cabeza en modo negativo y ella simplemente me abrazó. Me descargué, lloré todo lo que no lloré en su momento. Estuvimos ahí un buen rato, hasta que dijo:

− Vamos que no tendremos tiempo para almorzar. Jasper debe estar preocupado buscándonos − al decir esto último me hizo bufar. Lo admito, estaba celoso de Jasper, no porque Bella demostrara más cariño a él que a mí, sino que me molestaba compartir su cariño con un soltero codiciado. A Jasper todas las zorras lo persiguen, si también es lindo. Todas andan suspirando por él.

Entramos al buffet y encontramos a un Jasper muy preocup

ado. Al vernos empezó a levantar las manos y llamar la atención para que lo veamos y vallamos con él. Junto a él estaba mi hermano y su novia, la hermana de Jasper. Todos se giraron a vernos. Me sonrojé como nunca, ya que veníamos todavía abrazados. Pagaría lo que fuera para tomarle una foto a la cara de Jasper que me miraba con un odio que no creía capaz en el siempre carismático Jasper. Bella también se dio cuenta del porqué de mi sonrojo, ya que también se la podía comparar con un tomate, pero no me soltó, todo lo contrario, me abrazó más fuerte y me miró desde abajo. Ella medía alrededor de 1.65 y yo 1.80. Tranquilamente podría hacer cualquier deporte de los que aquí se practican, pero sino no me quedaría nada de tiempo para estudiar. Me gusta la escuela, y no, no me volví loco, mejor dicho me gusta sacarme notas altas para que mis padres se sientan orgullos de mi.

Tanya es mi ex novia, empezamos a salir en primero y al año, exactamente nuestro primer aniversario me enteré que me engañaba. Yo era el único estúpido que no lo sabía. No solo en mi clase, sino también mi preceptora y creo que hasta la bibliotecaria lo sabía. Jamás me sentí tan traicionado como en ese momento y a la zorra le importó muy poco, es más creo que me lo agradeció. Era muy extraño, yo sentía que casi la amaba.

Nos sentamos con los chicos Bella no paraba de mirar a Jasper, a mi ya me aburría esta situación. Y como por quinta vez, me sentía celoso de Jasper. El almuerzo pasó muy rápido, entre risas y comentarios. Bella y Emmett parecían muy allegados y esta vez me puse celoso de mi hermano.

Todavía nos quedaba una hora de clases.

− ¿Y ahora que te toca, Bella? − dije esperanzado de que nos toque juntos

− Gimnasia con Verónica Sequeira −

− Yo también − dijo Jasper, y otra vez me puse celoso de él.

A mi me tocaba computación con el profesor Funes. Me dirigí hacia la sala de computación. Entré al salón y me senté en mi lugar habitual .la clase pareció durar horas, se me hizo eterna la clase.

Estaba esperando a Bella para irnos a su casa. En la hora de Funes le había mandado un mensaje a Esme, mi mamá avisándole que llegaría más tarde, ya que haría un trabajo en la casa de una compañera nueva.

Ví a Bella salir del gimnasio riendo, junto con Jasper. Y por enésima vez, me puse celoso de Jasper. Mire a Bella, q seguia riendo, nuestras miradas se crusaron. Ella paro de reir y se le borró esa linda sonrisa, para al instante ser reemplazada por una mayor. Le digo algo a Jasper al oído, esté sonrio y asintió, lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla, le digo una ultima cosa y se dirigió en mi dirección. Me saludo con un efusivo _"_Hola_", _ un gran abrazo de oso y un GRAN beso en la mejilla. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que a hacia Jasper se le crispaban las facciones y serraba los puños. Sonrei con sorna y abracé a Bella muy fuerte.

− ¿Vamos? − dije y ella comenzó a tirar de mi hacia el otro extremo del estacionamiento. Al ver que no cedía me preguntó:

− Vamos que la parada del autobús está haciá alla.

− Vamos el mi auto −

− ah, bueno. Dejame que llame a Alice − dicho esto se alejo para llamar.

Llego con una sonrisa y me digo

− Listo, ¿vamos? − Le abrí la puerta y nos pusimos en viaje hacia su casa.

**Perdonen es mi primer historia si ven algo feo o quieren que cambien dejen en los ****reviews**** todo… con el capitulo anterior a lo de Macho ****men**** se refiere a una canción que dice: macho, macho ****men, si la escucharon buenísimo, sino fíjense en youtube. Perdonen por los caps tan cortos**

**[1] si se fijan en mi perfil dice, es como molestar…Idioma Argentino**

**[2] marimacho es una chica que tiene comportamientos más de hombre que de mujer. Estoy segura que en algún lugar lo habrían escuchado, macho: hombre enorme o fuerte Mari: abreviación de marica, también como puto o afeminado**


	3. Canciones y Amigos Edward's POV

Edward's POV

Estábamos en el auto, hablando de cosas superficiales, de fondo había puesto Claro de Luna. Me sorprendió que lo reconociera. No muchas chicas escuchan música clásica. Como dije antes repito: ella no es como las demás.

Hablando con ella me di cuenta de que teníamos gustos idénticos. Es más tenía entradas para ir a ver a Linkin park en un mes, tenía pensado ir con Jasper, pero ahora encontré una acompañante mucho mejor, Jasper no quiso ir e iba a revender la entrada, era primera fila. En una de esas se terminan las suaves notas de piano.

– ¿Tienes Wake me up inside?

– ¿Te gusta esa canción?, creí que era el único…

– NO, amo esa canción, si no fuera por las de Taylor Swift sería mi canción preferida.

– Tienes unos gustos muy extraños. Te gusta: Taylor Swift, Linkin Park y Música Clásica, ¿Algo más?

– Sí, súmale los pimpinelas, Abril Lavigne y Britney Spears, ah y no se te olvide Paramore

– Guau…si que eres muy de mezclar tipos de música, pero ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? ¿Quiénes son los "pimpinelas"? (**en mi perfil voy a subir el link de un video de ellos**).

– Unos gritones, pero tienen canciones lindas…pero el tema es que solo las letras son lindas –dijo sin darse cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado.

Al entrar nos encontramos con una pequeña niña de 12 años sentada tranquila viendo la televisión. Al parecer era su hermanita, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Y como si me leyera la mente ella dijo

–Se llama Alice –. De repente se empieza a escuchar música a todo volumen

_Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what youre doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby  
_

Bella comenzó a cantar, y me señalaba con el dedo. Fuimos a la cocina. Ella comenzó a prepararnos la merienda. Me preguntó que quería con señas ya que seguía cantando. Me dijo, también con señas, que la esperara y me señaló su ropa. Imagino que me querrá haber dicho que se iba a cambiar. La música siguió sonando._  
_

_Look at you  
Gettin' more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby  
_

Se la escuchaba a Bella cantar desde a kilómetros de distancia, cantaba muy bien. Era demasiado para mí escucharla cantar mientras me la imaginaba desnudándose.

___Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_

Boy don't try to front I know just what you are  
Boy don't try to front I know just what you are

You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I know just what you are  
Boy don't try to front I know just what you are  


Bella llegó meneando las caderas. La recorrí con la vista. Tenía puesta una minifalda tableada (**en mi perfil)**, que en los giros se levantaba dejándome ver su tanguita y una remera color lila. Estaba realmente hermosa

___You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer_

Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of champion  
Too bad for you  
Just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy  
Who you are, that's who you are, baby

Lollipop  
Must mistake me you're a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby  


Bella hacia señas con los dedos y levantaba los brazos. Al hacer esto último se levantaba la remera y junto con ella la pequeña pollera. Cerré los ojos y me puse a pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Era muy difícil, ya que la música estaba a muy alto volumen.

___Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_

Boy don't try to front I know just what you are  
Boy don't try to front I know just what you are

You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer  


_Boy don't try to front I know just what you are  
Boy don't try to front I know just what you are_

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer

Maybe if we both lived in a different world  
(Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer)  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't  
You...

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer  


_Boy don't try to front I know just what you are  
Boy don't try to front I know just what you are_

_You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front I know just what you are  
Boy don't try to front I know just what you are_

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I know just what you are  
Boy don't try to front I know just what you are

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer baby

La música terminó y Bella me miró. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero su hermanita nos interrumpió

–Bella ¿Hay Cindor [1]? – Preguntó la pequeña niñita con voz inocente. Era… tierna y no, no soy un marica [2], esa nenita me inspiraba ternura. Bella la miró con una ceja alzada, luego se dio media vuelta y abrió la heladera, de allí sacó una caja. Mi cara era de confucion así que dijo:

– Mi madre nos trae de Argentina, es como una leche con chocolate. Es muy rica ¿Quieres probar?

–Bueno, si tu lo dices…– y me pasó un vaso con color amorronado. Al principio me daba asco, pero después del primer sorbo me gustó. Era muy rica.

–Toma Alice – y también le pasó un vaso. La niña se lo tomó muy rápido y dejó el vaso en el lavaplatos.

– Hola, ¿Quién eres? – dijo Alice con voz dulce

– Soy Edward, un compañero de tu hermana

–Yo soy Alice, y este es Blus, nuestro perrito – dijo señalando a un caniche toy, era pequeño pero me gruñía, al parecer yo no era de su agrado.

– Que lindo… – cuando lo quise tocar, casi me mordió, gracias a dios saqué la mano justo a tiempo.

–Blus! – le gritó Bella y Alice a la vez – ¿Qué haces perro bobo?, a la cucha – parecía que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo ya que todo lo dijeron a la vez. El perro me miró con rabia y se fue con la cola entre las patas. Ok, me estoy volviendo loco.

– ¿Estás bien? – me preguntaron las dos juntas

– Si – se miraron y empezaron a reír, yo me uní a ellas unos minutos más tarde. En eso sonó el timbre. Bella saltó y empezó a aplaudir, yo la miré, ya que estaba muy adorable.

– Ese debe ser Jasper – dijo y salió corriendo-saltando

– ¿Te gusta mucho mi hermana? – dijo dejándome estupefacto, ella me miraba indiferente, parecía que estaba hablando del clima.

– N-n-no…quiero decir n-no m-me gus-gusta – tartamudeando como un estúpido y sonrojándome violentamente, me acomodé los anteojos y la miré. Tenía una ceja alzada y me miraba fijamente

– ok, como digas – con el mismo tono que mi madre me diría que los cerdos vuelan – pero si quieres que te ayude, solo tienes que pedirlo. – dicho esto se dio vuelta y se fue saltando hacia quien sabe donde.

– Bueno ahora que estamos todos comencemos a hacerlo – la miré fijamente, esperando que le seque el doble sentido a sus palabras – oh, al trabajo me refiero – al decir eso los tres nos pusimos a leer y a hacer el trabajo de Historia.

Fue la mejor tarde de mi vida, la pasé con una chica bonita que me queria, como amigo, pero algo es algo. Pasamos una tarde entre risas celos y amigos.

**Bueno aquí está el tercer cap…tenía que aparecer Alice así que se me ocurrió esto solamente…Espero que les guste…**

**Cin****dor: es como una leche chocolatada. Es muy rica y común en la Argentina. Pueden buscarla en Google imágenes si no saben lo que hacen**

**Marica: hombre afeminad****o.**


End file.
